Cameron Winter
Cameron Winter is the main antagonist in the animated TV series Godzilla: The Series, based on the 1998 film Godzilla. He is a technological mogul who happens to be the former colleague and arch-nemesis of Dr. Nick Tatapoulos, bent on destroying Godzilla and enrich himself. He was voiced by David Newsom. History ''Godzilla: The Series'' Cameron Winter is the most recurring villain of the show, despite appearing only in three episodes. He first appeared in the episode The Winter of Our Discontent, where he plotted to collect insurance money by having Zilla to destroy his cilents' properties. To do so, he creates a neuro-transmitter to control Godzilla into causing a lot of damage. He then pretends to side up with Nick and H.E.A.T., even offering to help Randy Hernandez with his poor academic records by having him to implant the transmitter inside Godzilla's ear. When Nick finally catches on to Cameron's true colors, he confronted him in his lair but is captured along with Monique Dupre. Cameron then reveals his true intentions to create a army of Godzilla clones to attack his cilents' properties in order to collect more insurance money to expand his fortune. Fortunately, Randy (who has a change of heart) manage to hack into the transmitter, allowing Nick to destroy the transmitter and free Godzilla from Cameron's control. Randy then produces out the evidence behind Cameron's plot, leaving Cameron to be arrested by the military for his crimes. Cameron then vows revenge on Nick saying "Be seeing you soon, Nickles. You can bet on it!" Cameron returns in the episode An Early Frost, where he managed to file for parole. Determined to get back at H.E.A.T. and Zilla for ruining his plans, Cameron managed to obtain cells he harvested from Godzilla to create a giant monster called the Chameleon, which he used to frame Godzilla for various attacks. He then sets a trap for Nick by tricking him into entering his old headquarters and forcing him to watch the Chameleon destroy Godzilla. However, Nick eventually escaped and found that Cameron is broadcasting a mind control signal to the Chameleon from nearby H.E.A.T. headquarters. After the Chameleon is destroyed with a powerful bazooka fired by Phillipe Renaldi (a friend of Nick's), Nick confronted Winter at the H.E.A.T. headquarters, but Winter detonated several explosive charges in the building to escape. Though Nick escaped the explosion unscathed and exposed Winter's activities to the military, Cameron was nowhere to be found. Cameron returns again in the episode Lizard Season, where he created giant robots called Lizard Slayers to destroy Godzilla. He broke three hunters out of prison to have them control the robots to attack Godzilla. He then gets H.E.A.T. involved by hacking their ship to attack Godzilla, though this was unsuccessful. When the hunters are caught by the military, Cameron betrays them by claiming that they stole the machines. Despite the Lizard Slayers' failure to destroy Godzilla and the hunters sent back to jail, the government was very impressed by the Lizard Slayers' capabilities and put in a hefty order for Cameron to make models for the military. Cameron sends up a message to Nick, taunting him of his success, much to Nick's anger. Personality Winter is, as Nick most accurately puts it, a Greasy little weasel. He's arrogant, greedy, obnoxious, condescending, sneaky and a master manipulator. He's brilliant in robotics, genetics and business and always manages to escape the law. ''Godzilla: The Series'' (video game) He's the main antagonist in the first video game. Throughout the game he sends his robots and soldiers attack Zilla Junior. He also serves as the final boss of the game. ''Godzilla: The Series'' (webcomic) He's also the main antagonist in the webcomic. As in the TV Series, he often tries to capture Zilla Junior in order to control him. Trivia *Sadly, being that the show was cut, he never faced justice. Category:Godzilla villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Summoners Category:Nemesis Category:Business Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of the hero Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Rivals Category:Destroyers Category:Monster Master Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mongers Category:Deal Makers Category:Warlords Category:Vandals Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Inmates Category:Mentally Ill